Death Date
by ScarletKnives
Summary: The title says it. Short little drabbles and One-shots of how everyone on the Charater list, and my charters die. Rating may change. Now Playing: Dan Phantom
1. Clockwork

I came up with this idear here like 5 months ago, now am just writing it. I kinda just kept it tucked away in my mind. Now it is born. Well killed, I guess. This idear here I got from a one-shot I wrote a while back. Which will be used, most likely. Enjoy! BTW! will be in alphabetical on the charter thingy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom.

Note: if the charters are already dead this will be their death and first time in the Ghost Zone.

Short little drabbles, not really considered one-shots.

**Death Date**

**Chapter 1: Clockwork.**

He wasn't always called Clockwork, it was a nick name. Maybe because all the years he lived, or maybe because he kept the Church clock, he never really knew, but it stuck. He walked down the numerous flights of stairs.

He was dieing and every step seemed like a battle, but it was all he had now. His wife and kids death was very untimely. He had 3 kids, triplets. His wife died in child birth and the children where very ill and didn't make it past 3 weeks. And with the cancer spreading, he knew his time was short and the church was all he had.

When he got towards the end or the numerous steps his memories started to flow and his imagination got the best of him. He entered the chapel as he always did, and sat in one of the pews more towards the back. He slowly closed his eyes and began to slowly relive his life.

_His wife was in the kitchen feeling her enlarged stomach. Clockwork walked in a smile painted on his face at the site placed before him._

"_When is it gonna come out?" He asked as his wife, Darla, spun around wrapping her arms around him._

"_They will when there ready." She said pulling him into a kiss._

_He pulled away. "They?"_

"_Yes, they I wanted to tell you sooner. Your just so busy all the time, Jerry, Dear." She said sifting through the mail._

_She pulled out the ultra sound, showing 3 blurred little bodies. "That's great, just, they are 2 weeks over due. Ya, know at the library that a dollar forty." he said giggling at the little joke he made. Making his wife laugh too._

Those where the days. He though pulling away from this thoughts, to stare at the clock bestowed upon the wall. It read 6:05 P.M.

"I have time." he said returning to his memories, to a better time, or as it seemed. In the act of letting his imagination run a bad memory wiggled it's way into his head.

_The emergency room lights had a reddish orange tint to them making it spookier than normal._

_He heard the sheiks of pain coming from the last room on the left and judging from the time of night and the health of the town, an instinct told him it was his wife. He hurried down the hallway._

_The screams grew louder, and louder. Then stopped. Instead of the screams it was 3 extremely soft weak cries. Then silence._

_He finally he reached the room, 3 babies, 3 doctors, and his wife in the small room._

"_Take them to incentive care." one of the doctor said to the others._

"_Whats happening?" He asked as doctors flew past him. "Where's my wife?" He asked._

Just then everything when black. He returned to reality and everything was as is.

He glanced at the clock. 10:35 it read. How did I let the time get away from me? He asked himself.

He lifted himself from the pew and escorted himself out of the church.

Clockwork walked down the dimly lit walkway. Until he made his way to ruble. Were the house once stood. Now he had no where to go.

We walked to the park and sat on the bench near the playground. He leaned back, closed his eyes, and hoped his subconscious would take him away from his nightmare.

Clockwork awoke on a floating rock, in what seemed like a swirling never ending vortex.

"Where am I?" He asked looking at the clothes that adorned his body. The tail that shift, as his body did. As this was happening little did he know he was rising towards a purple castle cemented on a rock.

He knocked on the door. "Why, Clockwork, where have you been?" a one eyed being asked.

"My name is Jerry, Jerry Fenton, Clockwork is my nickname," He said, "I was sleeping at the Park, Where am I?" He asked.

"Well I see. No pun intended." The one eyed creature said. "Let me explain."

"Please do." He said Turning his head staring at each and every clock.

"There is a cycle, which happens to be in the Fenton family, only known by ghosts. That ever 10 generations. A gifted person, as your self..." The observant said as Clockwork interrupted.

"How am I gifted?" he asked doubting himself.

"Your ability, to recall everything. Now as I was saying. A gifted person as yourself that was dealt misfortune in there life, as yourself. Is choose, to become the father of time."

"I thought that was just a myth." He said confessing.

"Well it's not, cause you are the father of time."

**So whatcha think. Don't forget to review. Next: Dan Phantom or Dani.**

**I'm debating. Should I do Dan Phantom, if I did how would that work. Idk. BTW. Your input is needed and not just for what color the drapes should be. If you have any Ideas Comment of Private Message(PMs) me. **

**Cracks me up every time!**


	2. Dan Phantom

**Chapter 2: Dan Phantom**

**Me: Yes I desided to do Dan. This concept on the Ghost Zone has been in my mind for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He never really though about it, but the thermos was larger than it appeared. It was actually quite roomy. Dan was locked up for what seemed like an eternity, and his ghost core was starting to disintegrate. He felt weak. Ghost cores where like human hearts, they pumped the ectoplasm, threw every ghosts' body. Even if they where only half dead at the moment.

Dan had many attempts to try and escape, but most failed only resulting in the frustration of another failure. And after every failure he felt like it gave him more time to think. More time to dream. Dan didn't like to admit it, but he was more like his old self then he realized.

Both Dan and Danny let their imaginations get away from them sometimes, but now more days, or night, Dan couldn't tell. Dan was dreaming about afterlife, beyond the afterlife. If there was something more to the cycle. And if the Ghost's Zones core really existed. The Human realm had a core and something beyond it's existence. Was the same meant for the Ghost Zone? Was there more than it appeared?

He had always heard rumors about ghost that never showed anymore, because their core had stopped fueling their existence and they went to the afterlife of the afterlife. But does that mean the cycle never ends. Once you become a ghost is your soul lost, are you caught between heaven and hell? Never to be able to choose. Just becoming a discarded soul in a never ending cycle of wandering? But isn't that the same as being damned? Was this just Hell with a fancy label?

Dan knew he didn't have a soul or a heart, he knew he was purposeless, but it didn't mean he didn't care. He wonder if he would be free, about to cross, the gate between The Ghost Zone and eventually back to the human world? Could their be a bridge between the human world and the ghost zone that was permanent, accessible to anyone, or just the few that have a gift?

Now days a lot of questions like that filled his head and he wondered if he was ever really human. Or if he was always destined to be evil. He loved being evil, but decades and decades and decades of thinking could really make you think. Make you soul search for something deeper. If Dan even had a soul. Some times he believed he did and other times he believed he didn't. Either way he wanted that feeling of completeness that you where suppose to feel.

It always mad him think. He hadn't seen himself. Had he gotten flabbier? It's not like he ate. Did he age?

The only thing he could really say he was sure of was that he had a Ghost core and it was burning out, and soon his soul would maybe burn out to.

"How much longer will I have to suffer?" Dan asked as he shut his eyes one last time before his whole ghost form disintegrated.

Dan opened his eyes. He was no longer in the dark thermos anymore, but in a white shapeless void that never ended. It didn't have a beginning and it certainly had no end.

"Where am I?" He shouted as a formless black figure popped out.

"Welcome to the gate." It said as he started to chase after Dan.

**Me: I think that is a good place to leave off.**

**Dan: Well I think it was terrible.**

**Me: You just don't like admitting that you are a dreamer at heart.**


	3. ATTENTION ALL!

ATTENTION ALL!

Death Date will be put on hiatus until I get my shit straight. While you wait Check out 

"**Danny's Beautiful Disaster"** and my other shit. 

Thanks. 

Hang in there. 


End file.
